


I Wouldn't Trade You For Anything

by StrawberryFlurry



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2545328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryFlurry/pseuds/StrawberryFlurry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whoever said that life would be perfect? Sometimes the things that break us are the ones that make us stronger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When words fail me...

**Author's Note:**

> Smutty smut smut in the end. ;)

It’s been more than 2 weeks since four new models of the Satomobile were launched. Asami found herself buried neck deep with work and the stress that came along with it. The market for the automobiles rose sky high even on its first week that she was also working nonstop to get everything in place. And since the launching, she’s been spending her days in the office, finding herself sleeping over and unable to go home. Home to the most amazing girlfriend: the Avatar.

 

And she was amazing all right. Every day, after council meetings and doing her duties to the world, Korra never fails to bring her dinner and spend some time with her in the office. Asami never knew that this side of Korra: the caring, patient and understanding side of her, existed. And after having dinner together, her girlfriend is sweet enough to give her soothing massages which eventually lead to their limited sensual times together.

 

And today was nowhere near different. But this time, Korra was desperate to have her all to herself. And Asami knew that that desperation sprung from the two weeks of love making hiatus that is still currently happening.

 

The spirits knew that she wanted Korra badly too. God, did she long for her touch and for the Avatar to relieve her aching desires. But today just wasn’t the day for it. She was trying to meet three deadlines for tomorrow and her headache and back pains, caused by the lack of sleep and never ending stacks of paperwork and contracts, are getting worse every second.

 

“Just ten minutes of your time, love. You could really use a stress reliever.”

 

“A ‘no’ is a ‘no’, Korra. Why are you pushing this? Can’t you see I’m super busy?” Asami’s voice was now raised a little higher, frustration getting the best of her.

 

“I know, I know. I just want to be of some use…take your mind off things for a minute. You’re barely even home these days, Asami.” Korra smiled weakly at the woman she loved, trying her best to reach out to her. “Will a few minutes really mess up your schedule?” Korra’s hands are now on her girlfriend’s waist, treading dangerously up to her breasts.

 

“Babe, stop.” Asami raised both tired arms and she held Korra’s broad shoulders, pushing her with what remained of her energy. Of course, the push barely had the desired effect for Korra was stronger and not under the same pressure and stress as she is.

 

“Seriously Korra...”

 

“Asami…” The Avatar was now sprawling kisses on her neck down to her collar bone, but it wasn’t enough to ignite her physical needs. The stress was just too overpowering.

 

“This is not the right time, okay?”

 

“But…”

 

“Korra…for the love of Raava, not this…” But she wasn’t listening. Korra was already unbuttoning her jacket and exposing her full cleavage which only made her feel more agitated. There was no way she is caving in to this.

 

“Korra, stop! I don’t need this. I don’t need you right now!”

 

The Avatar’s eyes widened with hurt and confusion. Guilt immediately washed over Asami as Korra instantly took a few steps back.

 

 “Okay. I’m sorry. I…I understand.” Korra’s voice almost bordered into a whisper. For the years she and Asami had spent together, this is the first time that her girl rejected her. Asami’s words hurt so much that she felt like Bolin just shot a rock right through her chest, depriving her of air. She was only trying to be there for her after all.

 

“Korra…I didn’t mean to…”

 

“No, love. It’s fine.” But it wasn’t. “I’ll just head home and wait for you there.” Even with the hurt, she knew that she had to be understanding and patient. Maybe it was just the stress and lack of sleep talking.

 

“I better get going.” Korra mustered all her might in putting another weak smile on her face before giving Asami a quick kiss on the cheek.

 

“I’m sorry…don’t…”

 

“No apologies, okay? See you later.”

 

The sound of the door closing brought Asami into an endless ocean of guilt and disappointment. She ran one hand into her hair, trying to hold back the tears and keeping herself from breaking down as she willed herself to get back to work.

 

\-----------------------------

 

It was already 2 o’clock in the morning when Asami arrived at the Sato mansion. Ever since Korra moved in with her, the place developed a homier and more cozy feel. But tonight, everything seemed as dull as her office. The mansion felt emptier than usual, and even more so when she discovered that Korra wasn’t in their room. She called in one of the servants and the only explanation she got for her girlfriend’s absence was that “the Avatar had to do official business and might not be able to come home.”

 

Asami felt a strong surge of pain in her chest. She knew that she hurt Korra, and that in itself felt so painful that she could barely contain her tears. She curled up in bed and buried her face in the pillows, wanting to scream and feeling angry at herself. But the exhaustion and stress kept up with her emotions that slept came too easily even if uninvited.

 

\-----------------------------

 

The heiress woke up late the next day and decided to call off work. She knew she needed to make it up to Korra and she was determined to do so. But Korra wasn’t home still. The bed felt much bigger without her. Even the pillows left no trace of Korra’s scent on it. Asami sighed and got out of bed. Tough work with her girlfriend was in store for her today, and she will not mess it up.

 

Morning became noon and noon turned into evening. Still no Avatar Korra. Asami was starting to get worried and angry at the same time.

 

Taking out her Satomobile, Asami drove to the streets hastily. Her heart was pounding so hard that she could almost hear it. “Where are you, Korra?”

 

\-----------------------------

 

“She’s with Bolin. He told me a while ago that they’re going to one of the clubs downtown.”

 

Mako’s face was calm, but Asami could tell that he was trying to read her.

 

“Got any idea what club they’re going to?”

 

“Actually, no. But Bolin always goes to this club near the pro-bending arena. If I’m not mistaken, it’s called the Feisty Flames.”

 

“Great! Thanks Mako!”

 

“Hey, are you and Korra all right? She doesn’t look good last night.”

 

“We just had a…uh…tiny misunderstanding. I’ll catch up with you later.”

 

Mako smiled and waved at Asami who was gone in no time. _I hope they’ll be fine._

 

\-----------------------------

 

The club was full even if the night was still young. Asami had to squeeze her way through sweaty arms and tables just to get to a higher elevation to search for Korra and Bolin. And sure enough, she was there…but with another girl. Asami could feel her blood rushing into her head as the flirtatious scumbag started to run her fingers on Korra’s arm and began whispering to her ear. A group of girls from across Korra’s table are also waving and winking at her, trying to get her attention.

 

Who could blame them? The Avatar was one attractive and sexy woman. Her toned muscles and tan skin are just constantly begging to be touched. And those striking blue eyes and her cocky grin are too irresistible. She was attractive to men and women alike.

 

_Sorry ladies, Korra is mine. And no one stands in the way of Asami Sato._

                                                       

Asami ditched her jacket, exposing a red strapless top that accentuated her luscious body. She also took off her hair bands, letting her dark waves flow freely into her bare shoulders.

 

“Time to get back what’s rightfully mine.” Asami whispered as she slowly made her way to her girlfriend.


	2. Always...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Very smutty. Reader discretion advised. :)

“Korra, what is this?”

 

Asami’s eyes narrowed at the sight of a dozen empty shot glasses on Korra’s table. _Spirits, can she really drink that much?_

 

Korra’s blurry eyes shifted to the direction of the voice she is all too familiar with. “Heeey, Asami. I- I can…Oh, wow.” The Avatar’s jaw immediately dropped at the sight of the heiress. Korra could feel her throat drying up as her eyes traveled from Asami’s head downwards. How in Raava’s name could someone be so effortlessly gorgeous?

 

“You’re so beautiful.”

 

“You’re so drunk.” Asami retorted. But Korra didn’t even get a tiny hint of the irriatation in her voice. She was just staring at her with those captivating sapphire eyes that still gave her butterflies despite the whirlwind of emotions inside her.

 

Groaning in frustration, Asami shot an icy glare at the girl who is obviously flirting with the Avatar. Thankfully, it was enough to send the girl cowering away, making the heiress slip out a triumphant sly smile.

 

“Where’s Bolin?”

 

“I – I don’t know. He said he was going to be back in a few but he never...”

 

“That’s it. Let’s go!”

 

Asami literally dragged Korra out of the club and shoved her inside the Satomobile without a care. Korra on the other hand was too drunk to object but was nevertheless happy to oblige. She liked it whenever Asami takes charge.

 

“Asami...”

 

“Save it, Korra. We’ll talk once we get home.” Asami responded gently.

 

Thankfully the drive was much faster than usual with Asami racing around the streets of Republic City. It always amazes her how she can drive around like that with so much calm. The moonlight was even making her more beautiful that Korra can’t stop staring.

 

Last night proved to be one of the most emotionally draining for the Avatar. It took all of her willpower not go home despite the hurt. She spent the night in Air Temple Island but wasn’t able to get a decent sleep. The entire time she was awake, all she ever thought was Asami’s beautiful face, her touch and the way she makes everything seem better. But Asami’s words kept on replaying in her mind. Though she knew that those were only because of the stress, Korra still couldn’t take her mind off it. It was a painful realization that the entire world needed her yet the woman she loved and whom she is willing to lay down her life clearly didn’t.

 

Korra’s line of thought halted when the Satomobile came to an abrupt stop. Though she was still woozy because of the alcohol, she managed to walk straight into the mansion, trailing behind Asami who was hugging herself in silence.

 

\-----------------------------

 

While Korra took a shower, Asami slipped into her nightie and slumped into bed.  As she waited for what seemed like an eternity for the Avatar to finish, her mind scrambled for the right words to say. When Korra finally stepped out of the bathroom, Asami looked at her with pleading eyes, gesturing her to lie down beside her.

 

Korra willingly gave in to her request, surprisingly feeling a lot more at ease the moment she felt Asami beside her…more at home. The warm shower seemed to have sobered her up real good cause she was definitely thinking crystal clear. They just laid there for a minute, until Asami wrapped her arms around her and buried her face in the Avatar’s chest.

 

“Babe, I’m sorry…I really am. I didn’t mean it. You know I need you…you know you’re the only one I have left and…” Asami voice was breaking, but before she could even continue her apology, Korra lifted her chin and kissed her. Asami moved in closer, deepening their kiss.

 

“You didn’t let me finish.”

 

“I wasn’t going to. You know how I can’t stand the sight of you crying.” Korra replied with a soft smile, tracing her girlfriend’s cheeks with her fingers. Asami smiled back, taking Korra’s lips into hers again in the hopes of conveying her feelings more with gestures rather than words.

 

“And was that jealousy I sensed back at the club, Miss Sato?” Korra teased in between breaths, her lips forming a cocky grin.

 

Asami’s cheeks flushed red. “Well…yeah. But that girl was all over you. How could I not feel jealous?”

 

“You do know that I wouldn’t dare give in to another woman, right?”

 

“I know…”

 

“Mmm, good. You’re so hot when you blush.”

 

Gentle kisses later turned into heated ones. Asami lets out moan as Korra slipped her tongue into her mouth, coaxing the heiress’ to respond with the same.

 

Breaking off their kiss momentarily, Asami stared straight into the Avatar’s blue eyes. “Does this mean you already forgive me?”

 

“Not quite yet.” Korra winked playfully, her blue eyes now twinkling with raw hunger, making the heiress giggle. Korra slowly lowered her head, planting kisses on Asami’s jaw line down to her neck. “I want you, Asami. I want you so bad.” She whispered in her ear.

 

Asami could feel her core answer with warm wetness even with just the sound of Korra’s voice straining with lust.

 

“Take me…claim me. Mark me as yours, Korra. Oh, Raava, yes…”

 

The Avatar crushed her lips into Asami’s. Her hands quickly worked on taking off the heiress’ clothes and hers, sending them off to the floor in no time. Her free hands then caressed Asami’s full and soft breasts, earning her a delicious gasp.

 

“I miss this. I miss you…” Korra whispered just enough for Asami to hear.

 

Korra then trailed hot kisses on Asami’s chest, lingering on her breasts before taking turns in sucking, nibbling and playing with her hard nipples. Asami had to take a grip on Korra’s hair as her body suffered waves and waves of electrifying pleasure. But the Avatar was not close to over yet. Korra brought herself lower, spreading Asami’s leg’s wider as she kissed her inner thighs, teasing with her tongue.

 

“K-Korra please…”

 

Korra need not be begged twice. She slowly licked Asami’s core, groaning at the taste she’s been longing to have in her mouth for days now. Asami’s moans became even louder as Korra’s tongue had its way in her – thrusting and flicking in the most pleasurable of ways. When Korra’s tongue found Asami’s nub, the heiress arched her back, her moans now bordering to screams. And it wasn’t long until Asami came, gripping the sheets of the bed and crying out Korra’s name as he body shook with pure pleasure.

 

When Korra finally felt Asami’s body relax, she made her way back to Asami’s face and kissed her.

 

“Goodness, Korra. That was…amazing.”

 

“Oh, you think I’m finished?”

 

Asami raised a brow and gasped when Korra slid a finger inside her. “F-fuck Korra…”

 

“Mm…just ride with me, love. You’re all mine tonight.”

 

Asami had to bite Korra’s lower lip just to get a grip of herself as Korra slid one then two fingers in and out of her dripping core. She met the Avatar’s rhythm with her hips, her hands gripping Korra’s shoulders with every thrust. Asami came the second time just moments after, panting and gasping for air as Korra nuzzled on her neck with a proud and satisfied grin on her lips.

 

“I think I’m going limp.” Asami said while trying to catch her breath.

 

Korra chuckled but was cut off by Asami kissing her tenderly.

 

“I love you, Korra. Soo much.”

 

“I love you too, Asami. I wouldn’t trade for anything…or anyone.”

 

“Stay with me always, okay?”

 

“Always.”

 

The couple kissed again and did so for a few minutes. And after finally regaining some strength, Asami pushed Korra and pinned her on the bed with a sultry smile. “My turn.”


End file.
